


Behind the Door—A Klance Crack Fic

by Sassassin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2016, M/M, Silent Hills P.T. AU, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassassin/pseuds/Sassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Klance Week 2k16 Days 6 and 7:  Hero / Villain and Flowers / Stars</p><p>A crack fic based on the Silent Hills P.T. horror game!  Keith and Lance fall through the corrupted wormhole at the end of Season 1 and become trapped in space witch Haggar’s spell, a never-ending house full of horrors.  After receiving a message from the mysterious Rebel 3G, Lance and Keith struggle to find six missing pieces of Allura’s portrait and to discover the meaning behind the number 204863 so the three of them can escape Haggar’s prison.</p><p>Has only Voltron characters with Zarkon’s quest to rule the universe subbed in for the original P.T. plot.  Lots of swearing with some F-bombs.  No blood or gore—just jumpscares and space roaches.  (“Or are cockroaches really from space, and they conquered Earth?”  “Shut up, Lance.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loop 0

**Author's Note:**

> The P.T. game [transcript](http://www.silenthillmemories.net/silent_hills/pt_script_en.htm), Jacksepticeye’s [Let's Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ku3IJ0uQnK4), Markiplier’s [Let's Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ld415r-a1B0), and Prima Games’ [walkthrough](https://www.primagames.com/games/silent-hills-pt/walkthrough/silent-hills-pt-complete-guide-and-walkthrough) were all used as references.
> 
> 3G is a reference to Good Guy Galra, a name that's been floating around the fandom for [this character](http://klanced.tumblr.com/post/146721976250/mm-if-i-could-just-interject-for-a-second-i).
> 
> The beginning, the ending, and the loops through the hallways each get their own chapters. Enjoy! ^^
> 
> UPDATE: If you would like to experience the P.T. game but don't have a ps4, you can play it on your computer! Fan and developer Farhan Qureshi made a condensed version, PuniTy (around 5 minutes long but every bit as terrifying) that's playable on PC, Mac, and Linux. [Here](http://www.the-outline.com/portfolio/punity-pt-hallway-recreation/) is Farhan's blog, where you can read about how Farhan recreated the visuals and sounds as accurately as possible. There is also a link that will lead you to the game files. I have the Mac version, and it works. The hallways don't loop in PuniTy--instead, you are trapped in the two hallways, but you trigger events as you move back and forth through them. 
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy the fic and the game! :D

“Ugh.” Lance woke up on the hard stone floor and slowly raised himself up to a sitting position. His body was sore, and his head throbbed. He rubbed his temples. Where the hell did he end up? Where was Blue? 

Something skittered on the floor next to him, and he smacked it reflexively with the heel of his hand. Gross, a cockroach! In space? He scraped his hand on the floor to get the bug guts off and looked around him.

Lance squinted in the dim lighting. There was a flickering bulb over a door in front of him. He could see another person lying off to the side by the right wall. Was that Keith? Or Shiro? Everything looked black and gray, but the figure was too small to be Shiro. Had to be Keith. Was he ok? Please let him be ok… No way Keith would let some stupid wormhole get the best of him!

Lance pushed down on the floor with a grunt and scooted over to Keith. He shook Keith’s shoulder.

“Hey. Keith?”

“Mmmrrrgh,” 

“Keith!”

“Mrrmmghhhh?” Keith blinked and scrunched his face up under his helmet. “Ugh, gross.”

Lance gave Keith a dirty look. “I’m not gross, you are!” 

“No. I mean, something smells. You smell it?”

Lance sniffed the air and cringed. “Bleargh. What the hell is that?”

“Maybe it’s behind us?”

Keith rolled over and sat up, and Lance tapped on the side of his blue helmet. The night vision function activated and scanned the room in front of him.

“There’s something showing up in the back corner, in front of you.”

Keith got up, activated his night vision, and reached into the holster on his belt.

“Damn, my bayard is gone.”

Lance quickly reached into his holster and also found it empty. “What the hell?” 

“Whatever,” Keith said. “We still got our fists and armor. Cover me.”

Lance stood behind and to the side of Keith as Keith slowly approached the dark corner. Keith stepped carefully in front of it, raised his leg, and poked whatever it was with his toe. Lance heard something crinkling and… Wet? Something glopped onto the floor. A pungent odor suddenly permeated the room.

“Yuck.” Keith coughed and stepped back.

“What is it?” Lance asked. Fuck, it smelled worse than everyone's unwashed socks put together. Well, except for Allura's; she was good about washing hers.

“Looks like a paper bag full of rotten green food goo.”

Lance looked quizzically at him. “Why is that here? I thought we got teleported away from the castle?”

Keith shrugged. “Beats me.” He pointed to the door that was now behind them. “That door looks like the only way out.”

Lance turned. The light flickered menacingly.

“Guess so.” Lance said. “Let’s see what’s behind it.”


	2. Loop 1

The door opened with a groan of old wood on rusted metal.

Lance peered down the long hallway in front of them, and his eyes widened.

“Are we back on Earth?”

Keith looked over his shoulder. “No way!” It did look like a normal Earth hallway—no blue Altean lights, purple Galran wall fixtures, or Balmeran cave crystals; just regular fluorescent hallway lights, pictures on the wall, and a window at the far end. It looked dark outside.

Lance led the way down the hallway with Keith a couple steps behind him for backup.

The door creaked and shut with a thud behind them.

Keith spun around. “What the—“

“Shhhh!” Lance put a finger to his lips and pointed at his left ear.

Keith turned away from the closed door and listened. There was a voice around the corner; it sounded like a news announcement on a communications device. A radio? His heart pounded. That voice wasn’t there when the door was open—or was it? Just where the hell did they end up? Was there someone else here? Keith put his hands up by his head in a ready stance, ready to fight whatever might rush down the hallway at them.

Lance and Keith stood there silently for a few seconds. There was nothing moving—just the voice on the radio and a strange creaking sound in the distance. They were probably alone. Hopefully.

Lance made a forward motion with his hand, and they continued cautiously down the hallway. A mini fridge and a plant showed up on their right side with a bunch of old beer bottles. There was a ripped-up picture on the wall and a digital clock on top of the fridge that showed the time: 23:59PM, one minute before midnight.

“Well, that’s not creepy at all,” Lance muttered.

Keith turned a brown bottle over with his foot. “Huh, Sam Adams Summer Ale.”

Lance cocked an eyebrow. “Aren’t you under 21?”

“Shiro told me about it.”

They came to the end table, and Keith’s heart dropped.

“Oh crap. Galran bottles.” Keith lifted up something that looked like a mini purple lava lamp. There was a row of them next to an old landline phone.

“You’ve seen them before?”

“Yeah, I saw a creepy Galran in long robes and a mask making some at the secret base. They have powerful healing properties. I got burned, one of these broke on me, and my hand healed in like, five seconds.”

“Whoa,” Lance said. “Wait a minute. Galrans drink Sam Adams?”

“Don’t think about it too hard! We don’t know where the hell we are.”

“But doesn’t this all mean that they took over Earth?!”

“I don’t think so.” Keith said. He walked back to the digital clock. “Look, it still says 23:59. No way that’s true.”

Lance rushed over. “Holy shit.”

He looked at Keith. “Ok… Nothing creepy about that. Nope. Perfectly normal.”

Lance shuddered and crossed his arms. It suddenly felt cold in here. “So… Back to the purple glowing stuff. Do you think it’s what’s been keeping Zarkon alive all these years?”

Keith nodded. “Probably.”

“We gotta get out of here and tell the others.” Lance walked back towards the window and looked around the corner. “There’s a door at the end of this one! Lets go!”

Keith jogged up to where Lance was, and they headed quickly down the new deserted hallway. The radio was still on.

Thudthudthudthud

“Ehhhhhh?!” Lance jumped back. 

Keith froze. Someone was in this small room to the right side. Was it a bathroom? What the hell?

“Hello….?” Lance ventured.

“Mrrrghh…. Unnngggh….” Some cockroaches crawled on the wall nearby. 

“… I regret to report the capture of Princess Allura and her attendant, Coran, by Zarkon…”

“Princess?”

“ _Zarkon?_ ”

They ran past the weird side door and rushed to the radio. Keith kept a wary eye on that door. There was a portrait of an older human woman next to a 20th-century radio and a small glass ashtray full of used paper-wrapped cigarettes. The ones they had on Earth now were all electric to save land for food and energy crops. Lance guessed that they might have been transported back in time. But then why were the Galran lamps here?

“… After the lions were scattered through the wormhole, Zarkon went back to his ship, retrieved the coordinates of the Castle of Lions, and captured Princess Allura as she was defending the castle from Galran forces. When Coran came to her defense, Zarkon captured him, too. Other undercover rebels arriving on the scene found Haggar repeating a sequence of numbers in a loud voice, likely part of some strange spell that bound you here. This is Rebel 3G, I repeat, Rebel 3G, to the Blue and Red Paladins. I have hacked into space witch Haggar’s spell to send you this message. I regret to report the capture…”

Lance and Keith looked at each other and ran back to the door with the moaning and cockroaches coming out of it.

“Allura!” Keith yelled. 

“Watch my back,” said Lance. He ran up to the door and banged on it. “ALLURA!”

“MRRRAHHHHH… UnnnnnnngggGGRRRRRAAAH”

“Ok, I got the hint!” Lance shuffled back over to Keith.

“I don’t think that’s Allura,” Keith said in a deadpan voice.

“No shit.” Lance muttered. “I hope it’s not Haggar…”

Keith shrugged. “Probably not, or she would be out torturing us like Hunk and Pidge said she did to Shiro.” Keith clenched his fists in anger. He hoped they were ok. “We can also conclude that this radio isn’t technically supposed to be here.”

Lance’s face brightened. “Remember Rolo and Nyma? There really are other rebels out there!” Lance clapped a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Maybe Rebel 3G was involved with creating that wormhole,” he continued. “It had to have been someone with access to the command center’s controls, someone high up near Zarkon. 3G sounds like he’s high up the command chain, maybe for both the rebels and the Galra. We have help; it’s not just us.”

“Yeah, well the plan would have worked if the Galrans wouldn’t have interfered.” Keith grumbled.

“Those meddling Galrans.”

Keith chuckled and then grew serious. He put an arm around Lance’s shoulders in solidarity, to give Lance some reassurance. Keith could feel him shivering slightly; Lance wasn’t very good with horror movies, and it felt like they were in a really twisted one. “It was probably that space witch, Haggar.”

“Yeah.” 

“And 3G is gave us a clue for how to beat her. So we’re gonna get those numbers, get out of here, and rescue the others, ok?”

Lance nodded and gave Keith a squeeze.

The thing groaned behind the door again.

“Shaddup,” Lance shouted at it. 

Keith hugged Lance and gave him a half smile. “Let’s see if we can find what those numbers were. They’ll probably help us.” 

“Yeah,” Lance sighed. He looked up nervously. “Gah, what is up with that creaking?” 

They both looked down the other end of the hallway past the radio and up at the light on the ceiling. It was swinging from a chain—the source of that noise—and was lighting a small path to what looked like the front door. It looked like there was a second story upstairs too, but it was too dark to see much beyond the landing by the front door.

“Why don’t you check out that door, and I’ll go down to the door down the stairs at the end?” Lance said. Keith just noticed that the hallway ended going down; there was a door leading to a short flight of stairs, which in turn led to another door to a lower level. There was a dim white circular bulb hanging from the ceiling in front of that door to light the knob. Interesting.

He nodded and walked to the front door; Lance jogged down the stairs to the lower door.

Keith rattled the handle. “It’s locked.”

“Mine’s not!” Lance waved Keith over. “Hurry. This place is really creeping me out.”

“What, you scared that ghost back there might get you?”

“Shut up Keith. Hurry up and get over here.”

Keith snickered at Lance and ran over to him. Lance took a deep breath to calm his nerves and turned the doorknob.


	3. Loop 2

“WHAT THE F—“

“Seriously?!”

The door opened to a hallway that looked exactly like the first one they entered. 

“Wait,” Keith said quietly, holding a hand out towards Lance to keep him from moving forward and bracing his other hand against the door so it wouldn’t shut on them suddenly like last time.

“Keith, stop being cautious and close the freaking door before something gets you!” Lance whispered fiercely in his ear.

“Fine.” Keith took a quick look behind them at the creaking light and the voice on the radio and then shut the door. This place was starting to get to him, too—not that he would ever tell Lance. Someone had to be the levelheaded one here.

“Eeeesh,” Lance shivered. “It’s so quiet. Where’s that ghost?”

Keith stepped forward. “Not moaning. Let’s go.”

Lance walked up to him. “That clock is still at 23:59, too.”

Keith looked down. “That ripped picture is on the floor. Do you think we should check that out…?”

“Nah, just go. The other side seems like the one to worry about.”

Keith frowned at the picture and continued on. 

They rounded the corner, and the door at the end that led to the stairs going down was open. Keith’s eyes were drawn to the white hanging bulb that illuminated the bottommost door. Ugh, everything about this place was nightmare fuel.

Lance walked up to the right side of the door where the moaning had came from previously. “Nope, no noisy ghost this time.”

Keith moved slowly past Lance down towards the end of the hallway. As soon as he fully passed Lance, the door at the end creaked and suddenly swung shut on its own.

Keith gaped.

“Um?” Lance laughed nervously. “Can we wake up from this nightmare now? Please?”

Keith gulped and turned back to Lance. “Check the door behind us. Is it still closed?”

Lance peeked around the corner. “Yeah.”

“Shit.”

“What if we go back to it? Maybe Haggar’s counting on us to freak out here and not think about going back.”

“Good idea.” Keith jogged up to Lance—thank goodness he had Lance with him, he’d probably have gone mad on his own by now—and walked up to the first door with him.

As soon as Lance gripped the doorknob, they heard a creaking sound down the other hallway.

“Dammit Haggar,” Keith cursed. They ran around the corner and down the hallway.

“Go, go, go!” Lance yelled. Keith went down the stairs two at a time and yanked the door open.


	4. Loop 3

Keith let the door close behind them this time. Lance galumphed forward. 

“Haggar already knows we’re here, so no point in being quiet. I’m so done with this fucking nightmare shit.”

Lance looked at the digital clock on the minifridge.

“Oh good, it’s still 23:59, and Haggar’s still swigging her damn beer.”

Lance looked down. “Wait, that picture is back up on the wall agai—“

BAM 

They both froze.

BAM 

BAM 

“Ok, fine, we’re coming—“ 

BAM BAM

“Shut UP, we’re COMING,” Keith snarled.

They rounded the corner. Silence.

“Well, what was that all about?!” Lance glowered at the door. He stomped up to it and gave it a big kick.

BAMBAMBAMBAM

“Ohmygodimsorry—“

Keith grabbed Lance and yanked him away from the door. “Please don’t get yourself killed.”

Lance leaned into Keith. “Can those numbers please hurry up and find us? ‘Cause we’re sure not finding them.”

More roaches started streaming out of the door.

“Uggggggh” Lance shuddered. “Did somebody die in there?”

Then they heard more moaning and sobbing.

“Let’s just go,” said Keith. “The door’s open.”

Lance heaved a big sigh, and they ran through the door.


	5. Loop 4

“Yaaaaaay,” Keith snarked. “Same as always.”

Lance skipped down the hallway, swinging his arms in big arcs and giving zero fucks. 

“23:59, bottles on the floor, lamps lookin’ fine, how’s our favorite door?”

Keith snorted and jogged to the corner where the door was. He was also starting to experience that giddy, couldn’t give a crap feeling that sinks in after the fear burns out. It was all adrenaline now. Survival mode and that lightness that keeps the body from being completely overwhelmed by the situation. It was good in the short term, but Shiro had taken him aside once after a battle and warned him about the long term. If Lance and he became too hyped up on adrenaline, they could end up dead. Keith put is left arm around Lance’s waist.

“Mmmmm,” Lance waggled his eyebrows at Keith. “This is quite the romantic getaway.”

Keith gave Lance a quick hug and put his lips near Lance’s ear, with his right hand on Lance’s left arm to keep him still. He paused to collect his thoughts and then spoke softly.

“Lance,” Keith said, “I love you. I love,” he paused again and swallowed. “… How you’re able to make all of this so funny, even though I know you’re scared.” He looked into Lance’s eyes. “I’m scared, too. I’m scared of this stupid place, and I’m scared of losing to Haggar, and I’m scared of losing you,” Keith admitted. Lance found Keith’s right hand; he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Keith finally let go and smiled so much that the corners of his eyes crinkled. Lance treasured it when Keith smiled like that; he didn’t do it often enough, with all the fighting that they had to do as part of Team Voltron.

“Hey,” Lance rustled Keith’s hair and gave him a brief yet loving kiss, infusing Keith with confidence. “I love you too.”

Keith looked so happy that he was glowing almost as much as those purple Galran lamps behind him.

Lance turned towards Haggar’s door. “Hey Haggar,” he challenged. “Give us everything you’ve got! We’re ready for you!”

Keith got into his boxing ready position.

Nothing happened.

“Aw come on, we’re ready for you this time!” Keith growled.

“Like, really ready! For real!” Lance yelled.

Still nothing.

Lance looked at Keith. Keith shrugged.

“So...” Keith said. “Haggar loves surprises. I’ll bet she’s gonna try something when we walk past her door, just to spite us.”

Lance nodded. “Shall we stroll towards the other door?”

Keith bowed and gestured with his hand. “After you.”

Lance laughed and strolled jauntily down the hallway. As expected, the door at the end swung shut.

Then Haggar’s door creaked opened.

“Nyaaaaa!” Keith cried out and dashed towards Lance, looking back behind him when he reached where Lance was. “Crap, I wasn’t expecting that.”

A whole city of cockroaches streamed out. And… Was that a baby crying?

“A baby.” Lance said. “Really. Is it Zark—“

Keith clapped a hand on Lance’s mouth. “No.”

Lance sighed through his nose and nodded, and Keith removed his hand. 

He looked at Keith and then mirrored his fancy movements from earlier.

“After you.”

Keith rolled his eyes and walked to the door. Dang, he wished they had access to their bayards. He approached the door cautiously. The baby kept moaning. Was this some kind of weird sympathy play? Should he knock on the door or something? No, it was cracked open, and Haggar hated it when they banged on it. Clearly, she wanted to face them head on. Sort of. With a defenseless baby. With somebody elses baby?! Unless there was no baby, and it was just a noise trick. Coward. Keith bet it was a trick.

He walked around to the side of the door that was cracked open. Lance was right behind him, shadowing him. Keith peered inside from a distance… And saw nothing there.

“Hey…. Haggar?”

The baby started crying again.

Keith came closer. “Baby?”

Silence. Then more crying.

Keith turned towards—

“Don’t do that,” Lance whispered. “Keep your eyes on the door. Um… I’ll change position so she won’t knock us both out if she lashes out.”

“She can hear you too, Lance.”

“Whatever. Fuck it, I’m moving, and I’m not telling her where.”

“Then I won’t know—“

“Just… Get closer, ‘cause that’s what she wants. I got ya.”

Keith crept closer like Lance suggested. It was so dark in there. Where was she? The baby was so loud. Closer… A little closer… Come on…

He moved his face so close to the door that his nose practically touched the edge. Was that a toilet inside? So it was a bath—

A purple hand smacked against the inside doorknob and yanked the door closed, but not before Keith got an eyeful of flashing teeth and yellow, lamplike eyes accompanied by a whiff of… Damp soil? The door slammed in Keith’s face and clicked shut.

As if on cue, the door at the end of the hallway creaked open again.

Lance stepped cautiously towards Keith. 

“Hey… You ok?”

Keith backed away from the closed door and walked towards the open one, beckoning Lance to follow him. When they got in front of the silent radio and the cigarettes, Keith motioned him closer and whispered.

“Her blood smells like earth.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“I mean, she’s purple and has yellow eyes, we already know that. But her blood… It has a different smell to it than ours has.”

“Ohhhhh, you mean dirt.”

Keith blinked at him.

"I thought you meant _Earth_ Earth. Like the planet."

"Ahh." Keith understood. “So maybe this is important? I dunno.”

Lance’s brows knitted together in thought, and he chewed on his bottom lip. Keith loved it when he did that; Lance really was smarter than he thought himself to be. 

Lance crossed his arms. “Well, obviously the makeup of Haggar’s blood is different than ours, if it smells different.” He pondered some more. “Since dirt has metals in it, just like our blood, maybe it’s just that her blood has different levels of metals in it.”

“Maybe that might be useful later.”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “Let’s put that on file and move on.”

Keith nodded, and they walked down the stairs together.


	6. Loop 5

Lance checked out the clock. “Yup, still one minute to midnight.” 

He looked at the pictures on the wall behind the clock. “What are they even about? This one,” he pointed at the largest, “looks like the inside of a toilet bowl.” 

The mini fridge and clock were in the corner of an alcove with four pictures—the largest one on the left wall of the alcove and three smaller ones behind the fridge on the back wall.

“Modern art, man, who knows.” Keith shrugged. Of the three pictures on the back wall, one looked like moonlight on the water, another had a super creepy white spot on a black background, and the third one was ripped and looked like someone’s portrait. That picture… It was on the floor during one of their earlier loops. Why?

Lance stepped on something in front of the fridge as he was heading away from it, and he bent down and picked it up. Then he gasped and stumbled back into the fridge, knocking the clock back violently against the wall.

“Holy fuck!” He turned to Keith, wide-eyed. “Did you see that?”

“See what?” Keith asked, concerned.

“That flash? Those words?”

“No?”

Lance groaned, leaning against the wall and rubbing his eyes. “God, my eyes hurt. What was that?”

Something groaned and sobbed around the corner.

“Hurry,” Keith whispered. “What did you pick up?”

Lance blinked, startled, and looked at his hands. “I don’t know. I think I dropped it.”

Keith looked on the floor. “What did it look like?”

“A scrap of paper.”

Keith scanned the floor and looked on top of the mini fridge to see if it had fallen there. Wait…

“The picture changed.”

Lance ‘s eyes snapped to the wall. “Wha—oh. Oh _hell_ no.” He backpedaled away from the fridge to the other side of the hallway where Keith was.

The ripped picture on the wall behind the fridge and clock looked more complete, like it had acquired a missing piece. Words scrawled snakelike across the intact part of the picture. 

“My voice… Can you hear it? This sign, can you read it? I’ll wait forever… if you’ll just come to me.” Lance looked back at Keith. “Oooookay then…”

“So that picture _was_ important.” Keith said.

“Who is it?” Lance wondered. “Do we need to free them, too?”

Keith walked up to it. “They’re in white with a pink thing on their chest, like… Allura?”

Lance rushed over and squinted at it. “Yeah, the pink thing looks like half a V! Shit.” He looked at Keith. “She must be trapped in there.”

“Maybe it’s a locking mechanism,” Keith guessed. “Like, if we complete the picture, she’ll be freed.”

“Great,” Lance said. “Numbers _and_ picture pieces. We don’t even know how many we’re looking for. For both of them!”

There was another sob and more moaning around the corner, louder than last time.

Lance bent over to Keith and whispered, “Haggar probably has one of the pieces.”

Keith hissed. “We need to figure out a strategy, or she’ll kill us.”

Lance clapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear so Haggar wouldn’t hear. “How about we rush at her? I’ll distract her, and you run at her. You’re the fastest, she won’t know what hit her.”

Keith nodded. “Fine. Let’s go.” 

They walked down the hallway, passed the end table with the purple Galran jars and the old landline phone, and turned the corner. And stopped.

There, under the light near the front door, was a tall humanoid figure standing deathly still in the middle of the hallway. The other lights were off, giving the figure an unsettling glow as the light in the front entryway reflected off of its head and shoulders and creaked on its swinging chain. The figure was sobbing as if heartbroken, moaning in grief and suffering.

Lance tapped on Keith’s shoulder and pulled him back around the corner.

Keith could see Lance sweating nervously under his helmet, but his grip was firm on Keith’s shoulder. “We need to go past it.”

Fear was also blossoming in Keith’s chest, and he slowed down his breathing to keep himself calm. “It’s dark behind it. We’d be at a disadvantage. Let it come to us here, where we can see it.”

Lance shook its head. “It hasn’t moved. I think Haggar wants us to come to it in order to move on.”

“So you don’t think it’s Haggar, then.”

“No. Probably one of her creations.” His eyes widened. “What about the baby though?”

“Maybe it’s still in the bathroom?”

Lance’s mouth drew into a line. “Guess we’ll find out.”

They headed towards the window and paused by the end table at the bend. There was no crying behind the bathroom door this time, although it was eerily ajar. The figure still stood there, moaning.

“Ok.” Lance said, taking a deep breath. “To the door.”

They walked purposefully towards the figure. 

The single light flickered out before they even took two steps.

Keith exhaled sharply. This wasn't good.

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, his silhouette illuminated by the glow of the purple Galran lamps behind them. “Keep going!”

Keith snarled and charged down the hallway with Lance. He flinched as they approached the front door where the figure was, but nothing happened—there was just darkness and loud sobbing all around them. Keith cursed as he ran into a wall in the blackness and smacked his temple. He shook his head to clear the stars surrounding him and stumbled forward keep up with Lance and to provide backup, should he need it. The figure’s breath hitched. And then the front door light snapped back on.

“AHHH!” Keith yelled. And then gnashed his teeth. “Fucking roaches!” They were swarming all over the walls around them. The ghostly figure was nowhere in sight; so much for their plan from earlier. He gave a frustrated kick and mashed a few into the paint.

Lance pushed him forward through the open door at the end of the hallway. “GO!”

Keith rushed down the stairs, and Lance jumped down to the bottom landing and grabbed the doorknob to the next loop. Damn Haggar and her monsters. They’ll defeat her and free Allura, no matter what she throws at them!


End file.
